


The Black Sheep

by Shadowangel615



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Planet, F/M, Lemon, Pure Smut, Sex, Shota, Smut, alien - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowangel615/pseuds/Shadowangel615
Summary: After two aliens discover the wreckage of a ship, they quickly find that a human has cloned himself in a hopeful attempt to integrate himself into the alien society. This succeeds, and the human clone becomes a part of a smutty alien society...A/N: I'd like people to know that I've posted a poll on another website. If you're interested, go and see it. You don't have to.





	1. Prologue

In the depths of space lay a frozen planet inhabited by an alien race called the M'Ha'Tan. They are a bipedal race of land and water dwelling creatures who dress in pelts for warmth. They bear dark gray skin and fully red eyes while the rest of their traits are human. The M'Ha'Tan are mostly female as well and led by male leaders due to them being the only means for repopulating. Two of the M'Ha'Tan were running their patrols around the tundra their tribe had settled on. Armed with icy spears, they were ready to fight the beasts that would come at them. The two were also in search of a medicinal vine that grew on the ice. Their leader had fallen ill and needed the vine desperately or he would die.

One of the two were named Nema, a young huntress serving under a veteran named Alda, who was easily distinguishable by the long stitched scar along her right eye. Alda had picked up the trail of a giant Luperdine, a massive wolf-like creature widely considered to be the apex predator in their world. They followed the trail to an ice cave some seven miles out from their tribe. Nema seemed to shake in fear as she heard the sound of a low growl from deep inside. Both were dressed in fur coats, much like what the Inuit would wear, though they were a symbol of their status as huntresses.

"Remember your training Nema." Alda said, "do not let your guard down."

"R-right..." Nema said and gathered her bearings.

The two descended into the ice cave below, which also led to a foul stench that grew worse and worse the deeper they went. Soon they had reached the depths of the cave and found the source of the stench- a dead Zenthak torn open. Zenthak were essentially horses, though they bore raptor-like heads and six legs each with a clawed foot. Though their prey rested on the other side of the cave. The giant Luperdine was curled up with it's back facing them with clear wounds likely from the Zenthak. Recent ones too. Alda quietly crept over to a nearby ice pillar in the middle of the cave with Nema watching. She peeked around the corner to make sure it was still asleep and moved to a closer ice pillar. With her Ice spear ready, she made one last mad dash and jumped up to jam her spear into the back of the Luperdine. It howled in rage before it bounded around to buck her off, that was when Nema noticed something.

Laying where the Luperdine was, rested two sleeping pups who had not yet awoken from their mother's rage. The Luperdine threw Alda off and turned to her with a growl. Nema knew what it was angry with and knew that it thought she was after the Luperdine's young. Nema, who was stricken with fear, suddenly felt the ice shake and looked up to see the roof of the cave beginning to collapse. She gasped and watched the crack spread before she called out to her mentor.

"Alda!" She yelled and got her attention.

Nema pointed at the ceiling and she nodded, getting out of the way before the the caved in on the Luperdine and her pups. Alda looked back at the pile of ice and sighed before she noticed something in the pile. Sticking out of some of the eyes was the vine they were after. She immediately hopped onto the pile and began to tear the root out of the ice while Nema curiously made her way to the exit to find out what it was that had caused the cave in. Upon exiting, she found nothing outside the entrance but turned to see a massive chunk of debris from a ship of some sort. She had seen ships from other species before but none of this kind of architecture.

She climbed up expertly to the ship and watched the flames rise from the debris as she entered what seemed to be some kind of nursery of sorts. She approached a cylindrical capsule on it's side about the size of a small child and found a small touchpad beside it. She touched the thing to see if it worked still and strangely enough, it did. Though it seemed that this machine wouldn't open after what was left of the power had run out. So, Nema did the one thing she knew any of her people would do. She set her spear aside and began to pry open the capsule before taking note of some strange pale creature wrapped in a blanket with some kind of metal cube resting with it.

She picked up the cube and almost immediately it came to life with a video in a holographic frame. Nema had always been curious, so technology like this had been nothing knew to her as she'd met others from various worlds with far more advanced tech. Nonetheless she watched the video to see what it was about. The first thing she saw, however, was a male with a gray beard and gray hair reaching down to his shoulders who seemed rather sickly.

_"My name is Doctor Terry Risso of the Planetary Expedition unit. I was assigned to*cough* to seek out habitable worlds due to overpopulation on my homeworld Earth. We ca-*cough, cough* apologies, I am afflicted with an incurable disease that is slowly deteriorating my organs and tearing apart my vocal cords with a terrible cough. We... nevermind, it doesn't matter anyway if I'll be dead soon. If there is intelligent life on this planet, then there are two things to discuss. The infant child before you is a clone of myself. I ask that you take him in and allow him to learn from your people, in return you may call him whatever you like. I thank you for granting a dying man his last wish. End log."_

The video ended and the cube no longer worked, likely due to the force of the impact. She looked at the infant and picked him up into her arms and smiling down at him.

"Terry..." She said, "a man..."

Just as she made her creepy remarks, Alda climbed into the chunk of ship, seemingly in a panic.

"W-wha?" Alda stuttered as she walked around, "Nema, what is this? What happened?"

"Oh, Alda!" Nema said and turned to face her.

Alda saw the infant in Nema's arms and screamed before pointing at him, "What is that?!"

"I-I don't know." Nema said.

"Well put it down! We don't know what it's capable of!"

"Why? He seems harmless, it's just a baby after all."

"What if it's carrying a disease?!"

"I know he's not."

"Wait, He? How do you know if it's he?!"

"Because he told me."

"That thing told you?!"

"Can you stop, you might scare him."

"Wha- fine, but tell me everything."

Nema sighed and smiled as she set it in her jacket to keep it warm while she talked about what she knew as far as the recording she found on the way back to the camp. She told her about the recording and that the one in the video explained everything she needed to know and that it was his dying wish to allow his clone to live among them. Alda sighed when she heard the part about a dying wish. She was one who could not allow one to simply die with their memory forgotten so easily. She told Nema she would talk to the chief when they returned which brightened Nema's day.

When they got there, they were greeted with the female M'Ha'Tan giving them strange stares. Actually, there were only females in the village. All of them were either born from the chief or picked up as strays wandering the tundra. Nema was a stray as well actually, picked up a month ago and never touched by the Chief. SHe and Alda stopped at the largest tent in their village and announced their presences. The first wife of the chieftess stepped out a few moments after. The first wife was the chief's "milkmother" as they are called. Essentially, she raised him to know his duty as the tribe's chief and sated his lust as a child whilst retaining her virginity before she was to allow him to take it. The First wife of their chief was taller than most in the village and thinner as well. Her name was Tif, which was a name meaning "wisdom" among her people.

"Alda, you have the medicine yes?" Tif asked.

"Yes my lady, and there is another matter to attend to." Alda said.

Clearly, the first wife had not noticed the infant in Nema's jacket, not yet anyway. After a few more minutes, however, Tif stormed out in a huff towards Nema.

"NEMA!" She screeched as she stepped up to the huntress.

"Y-yes my lady?" Nema stammered.

"Explain the creature you brought home, immediately!"

Nema sighed before she brought the infant out and said, "w-well, his name is Terry, and-"

"You named it?"

"N-no my lady! It was already named beforehand!"

"I don't care, whatever this thing is, I will not allow it to join our tribe while my husband lays ill, so you will take it to the ocean and drop it into the depths of the could aby-"

"QUIET!" A loud and deep yelled from the tent.

Everyone stepped back as an old M'Ha'Tan stepped out, though it was different. This one was a male and had a long white bead and short hair with his white bangs in his eyes. He was dressed in a traditional yellow and blue garb as well to signify his rank as the chief. He grunted as he went to Tif with a limp, grumbling something about not being able to sleep with her being so loud.

"I can hardly sleep you banshee!" He exclaimed and pushed her aside, "now what seems to be the problem?"

"M-my love, Nema had brought this... thing from a crashed chunk of a ship, as reported by Alda, and wants to integrate it into our clan."

He scoffed and said, "is that it? Then send her in so I can see it."

"R-right here Chieftain Zoa."

He looked at Nema and saw the child in her arms before he stroked his beard and had her come in alone as he did not want Tif to be allowed to have any part in his decision as she normally would. The two sat across from each other in the Chief's rather spacious tent with the infant on a small table between them. Nema had explained everything to him about the infant, from what she had learned and to why she insisted on letting the alien creature join their culture. The chieftain took one last look at the infant named Terry before his gaze returned to Nema.

"Very well," he said, "from this day forward, this creature is now M'Ha'Tan."

She sighed happily and said, "thank you sire."

"And because he is male, he needs a Milkmother." He added, "Nema, I order you, as Chieftain of this tribe, you are his Milkmother. You will nurture his knowledge and his lust until his fifteenth birthday when you will leave with him to build a new tribe. Now take your child and allow him to drink the milk from your breast."

Nema's mouth was agape after what the chief said. She already had a large responsibility what with being a huntress and all, but now that she was the Milkmother of Terry, she had an even more important task than she could have ever dreamed of having. She smiled as she took the infant into her arms and pulled her coat aside to reveal the fur bandages around her massive breasts and unwrapped them to let them free. She brought him closer to her breast and watched as he latched onto her perky dark blue nipple and began to suckle off of it while Nema smiled down at him.

(14 Years Later)

Nema had taken Terry to a frozen pond in the area they had settled in to teach him on the importances of being chief and to settle his lust once more. Terry had also began to grow dark brown hair, which made him stand out more than he already did before with his pale skin. She smiled at him as she held his hand and while she carried a rolled up blanket in her other hand. When they reached the edge, Nema had him stand still while she unrolled the blanket and set it down for them before they both sat down on it on their knees.

"Now then, there are several important things to being a chief, such as making the difficult decisions that no one else wants to make and living with the consequences and repopulating our race." She said.

"What decisions will I have to make?" He said innocently.

"Difficult ones, but tell me, do you crave for my body again?"

He gave her a nod and said, "yes Nema."

She smiled and began to strip for her soon-to-be Chief until all she had on was her fur gloves and boots.

"Use my body as you will, but remember, I must stay a virgine until your fifteenth birthday."

He gave her a nod before he slipped out of his own pants and let her see his rather large rod. She got down to her hands and knees before she ran her long blue tongue up his shaft and stopped at his tip. She started to suckle off of it gently and swirled her tongue around it to help build up pleasure before she felt his hand pressing on the back of her head. She closed her eyes and started to take more of his human cock into her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down at a slow pace once she took all of him in. He let out a few moans and bucked his hips upwards as Nema closed her eyes. She began to move her head faster now and began to vibrate his cock to make him happier as she knew that worked from the other times she tried. A few minutes passed and she stopped before he could hit his climax, however, and waited a few momentes before she wrapped her large breasts around his cock, completely removing it from site and rolled her mounds. Terry grit his teeth and let off a short moan as she did and listened to her giggles before she loosened her breasts' grip on his penis and made it so at list an inch of him was visible. She latched her lips onto his tip and began to suck him again while she roughly pleasured him with her breasts as well. He let out a few more moans now and began to hang his head back while he let off loud moans into the air as he came closer and closer to his climax once more. He gripped the blanket all of a sudden and felt himself reach his orgasm into his Milkmother's mouth. Once she had swallowed his seed, she got back and got on all fours with her rear facing Terry, who was still erect at the moment. He got on his knees and grabbed her ass and caused her to let off a soft moan as his rod penetrated her puckered anus. Once it slid inside, he began move his hips back and forth into the M'Ha'Tan's beautiful round ass. The sound of his skin slapping against her own and their loud moans replaced the quietness of the tundra. He picked up the pace suddenly as he bent forward to hug her waist and caused their moans to increase in sound suddenly. Terry stopped a moment and had Nema flip over so she was on her backside with her legs in the air while Terry pounded her asshole relentlessly. Nema went slack jawed now as pleasure filled her mind while her gaze softened. Then she felt Terry as he began to suckling off of her breast and her mind went blank. Nema soon felt Terry's hot seed spewing deep into her anus before he pulled out and let his fluids drip out of her as he sat back.

"T-tell... Tell me... how... how was it?" She asked through a series of pants.

"I-I'm... better now." Terry responded through a series of pants as well.

She smiled and said, "Let's head back then, Alda might be back by now."

(1 year later)

It was Terry's 15th birthday and not only that, but also his wedding day and coronation day as well. When a Chieftain's fifteenth birthday arrives, he must wed his Milkmother via taking her virginity in front of the whole tribe. Other leaders came to watch the wedding as well to see and were shocked when they saw the knew chief wasn't M'Ha'Tan. Nonetheless, they were still interested in this decision and didn't judge the chief too harshly. Terry was dressed in a brown blanket that hid his body while he waited for Nema to step up here when she was done getting ready. 

Nema was shy though and hesitant to step out however. She had heard that her species was especially sensitive down there when she would lose her virginity. She had heard it would feel like torture and that it would be the most pain she'd ever feel in her eight hundred year lifespan. She was rather worried about how it would go, but managed to build the courage to go out there to do her duty as Milkmother anyway. She stood beside him, dressed in a fur cloak before facing her people.

"Friends, family, acquaintances, we have come here today to honor the tradition upheld by our ancestors. Today, we witness the official rise of a new Chieftain, Chieftain Terry and his Milkmother Nema. Milkmother Nema, would you please rest on the altar?" The Chief announced as he gestured to a slab of ice with various holes in it.

She nodded and slipped off her cloak to reveal her fully nude blanket before she sat on the ice with her legs spread and between the holes. Two huntresses came by with vines and slid them through the holes. In the end, the vines went over and under her breasts, along her abdomen, around her thighs, her knees, and her ankles before they gagged her with a black cloth. Worry filled Nema's mind as Terry dropped the blanket to reveal his bare body to her. She began to breath faster and faster as he put it in, which was when muffled screams of pain could be heard from her. She began thrashing about as she bled dark blue blood from her womanhood and went down from the altar and into the snow. Once he had gotten all the way in, Terry started to pump his length in and out of her, which hurt her more than it already was. Tears streamed from Nema's eyes as she tried to ignore the pain but failed as she couldn't, no matter how hard she tried to. It only got worse for her when she began to feel him speeding up and left her bleeding more than she already was. She tried to break the vines binding her but to no avail, she could only lay there and thrash about while he ravaged her womanhood and left a bloody mess. It was only when he poured his seed inside her and impregnated her did she feel the nightmare end. He pulled out and his cum began to leak from her as he smiled at her. It stung like hell, but now the nightmare was over and she was the wife of a new Chieftain.

She was released from her restraints and felt her body twitch in pain before she and him were offered the ceremonial garb of the Chief and his First wife. Terry's was a dark brown cloak over a black coat with red symbols while Nema's was a short cloak and black skirt also withread markings and had her breasts exposed. A celebration was held for them. The tribeswomen danced, Chieftain's danced, everyone danced to the instruments being played. All except for Terry and Nema, who were in their tent gathering their things to leave to a new area where they would start their new tribe. By the time they were done, the ceremony was over and both were standing before the chieftains. Zoa spoke only, as he was the only chief who had watched over him.

"Terry, from the day you were brought to me, I had my doubts. But I see that look in your eye, and I see a true chief who will build his own tribe and alliances. Do me proud boy. Do us all proud."

"I will, Chief Zoa."

"And Nema, I am impressed. It's not every day you see a stray become the Milkmother of a chief. I'm sure you would do great things together."

"Thank you, Chief Zoa."

"Now, from this day forward, you are both free from my jurisdiction, I bid you farewell and safe travels. May the Winter Goddess favor you."

"May the Winter Goddess favor you." Everyone repeated.

With that, the two left. And you think this is just the end? No, this is the beginning to a new story.

**A/N: If you wanna say this' terrible or shitty, go ahead because I really just won't care honestly. I kind of wrote this just to experiment with different elements and just to have fun. Also, if you're disappointed that there's a poor amount of smut in this chapter compared to my other pure smut stories, then don't worry, I'm gonna work on that in the next chapter.**


	2. A New Tribe

Terry and Nema trudged through the deep snow in the midst of a snowstorm and sought shelter somewhere before the storm got any worse. It had been a week since they left their old tribe and sought to start a new one. Terry thought this area would be a good place to make camp as it was easy to defend and the mountain caves they saw before the storm hit would provide shelter from these blizzards. All they needed was to clear them out of whatever has called those caves home.

Terry and Nema quickly found a large overhang and felt this would be a good spot to make their tent. Though they decided to wait out the storm before they tried to officially build their permanent camp. Nema placed a blanket down for them to rest on while they watched the blizzard and waited for it's end. Nema rested her hand on her stomach and smiled as she knew she would give birth in another two weeks before her gaze turned to Terry. He felt her eyes and looked to her with a smile and leaned over to her to peck her cheek. A dark blue blush appeared across her face before she moved onto his lap with her hands resting on his shoulders.

He rested his hands on her hips and ran them along her sides before he had her get off him. He pulled down his trousers and his erection could be seen in full. The older woman seemed much larger than the fifteen year old, which was clearly seen when she moved onto his lap again to ride him. She felt his size entering her womanhood again. Instead of the overwhelming pain she felt before, now she felt a strong sense of pleasure as his rod penetrated her deeper and deeper until she had taken in all of his length. He heard the M'Ha'Tan's moans as he felt her begin to roll her hips as she pulled his head into her breasts. His hands began to rub her rear now gently as her motions caused her mounds to rub against his cheeks and bounce on his shoulders. She suddenly pushed him onto his backside gently before she started to bounce on his length at a gentle pace. Terry bucked his hips upwards with her in sync with her movements as well while his hands moved to her thighs. The two moaned into the cold air and began to close their eyes as well. Terry made her go faster however, when he grabbed her ass tightly and began to move her faster and faster whilst her walls tightened around his shaft as well. He could feel his first wife cum just as he felt himself ready to finish as well and poured his seed into her again before she got off him. His warm cum leaked from her core as she sat to the side and licked the extra cum off his cock before sitting back up.

By the time they had finished, the Blizzard had lightened up for them and was now bearable. They started to build their tent by grabbing two large fur blankets that would make up the walls of the tent. Nema climbed to the top with ease and found a few nice spots that would keep the blanket still. Terry helped as well by tying the blankets to the ground two so that the winds would not create an opening into the tent. While they worked, a M'Ha'Tan watched from a cave. It was a female with bluer skin compared to the others and blue eyes as well. Another thing to note was the silver locks of hair she had. Her attire also consisted of a mixture of bones and pelts as well. In her hand was also a dagger with an icy hooked blade and a stone grip.

The mysterious M'Ha'Tan kept low as she watched the two in interest as to what Terry was. She had never seen a creature like him before, but when she tried to get closer, she heard the sound of a Zenthak's ram-like bleating. She retreated to her cave just in time to see the chief of these mountains followed by a group of his huntresses. They stopped before the makeshift tent and called out to whoever was in there. In response, Terry and Nema stepped out to see who it was and earned a number of strange looks from the crowd.

"Is this the new Chieftain my scouts reported?" The Chief said.

"I am, what of it?"

"I am simply surprised, you are not M'Ha'Tan, yet you are a chief. At any rate, however, I am Chief Franok, and stand on my territory." The Chieftain said.

"My apologies, Chief Franok. I am Chief Terry, I wasn't aware this was your territory."

"Such manners for a new chief! You seem to be quite mature for your age as well. Or I assume anyway."

"Thank you, we shall pack our things then and leave." Terry said.

"No, because you aren't some wild brute, I will allow you to stay. And as a show of appreciation, I offer you my two favorite daughters."

"Thank you, I would gladly accept your gift."

The Chief smiled and whistled before two Zenthaks carrying two M'Ha'Tan that seemed to be in their teens.

"This is Mal and Fe, both have only recently reached the age to become mothers to your children." Franok said.

Terry nodded and the Chieftain saluted him by placing his fist over his heart as Mal and Fe dismounted their Zenthaks and approached Terry's side. As they left, however, Nema overheard something that worried her. Though she couldn't hear it very well over the strong winds, she could have sworn that she heard Franok say something about the plan going well. She then looked at his daughters and began to wonder what he was up to. So, she decided to investigate the two daughters and approached the three as they chatted.

"Excuse me, my love, but I need to borrow the daughters." Nema said.

"Oh? And why is that?" Terry asked.

"Please forgive my caution but I'd like to investigate Mal and Fe."

Terry gave her a look before he shrugged and said, "very well."

She nodded and grabbed the two to take them to one of the caves to see if they had anything on them that would confirm her suspicions. She ordered them both to strip and sure enough they did. She examined their slim bodies thoroughly and made sure to do so. She found that the girls had different sized breasts as well with Mal being the larger one. When she couldn't find anything on the outside of their bodies, she made an oral check and still found nothing. She then had them lay back and used to fingers to part Mal's folds and ran a finger up her womanhood to see if she had been laced with Emberbane. In short, Emberbane was a poison that only effected the males and was extremely lethal. She did the same for Fe before she decided to do one last check. The two girls were on their hands and knees blushing as Nema pressed her finger into their assholes. When she found nothing, she stopped her body searches and turned out their clothes to find nothing to worry about and sighed.

"I must be going crazy..." Nema said and looked to the sisters, "you two, go to Terry and tell him you're ready."

"Yes Ma'am." They said and got dressed before going to Terry, chatting to one another about how excited they were to bear an alien's child.

Seeing that left her with a different view on them and brought her relief from her worries as she decided to relax for now. Then she saw something move out of the corner of her eye and decided to follow it. Meanwhile, Mal and Fe were bowing before the tent and announced themselves. Terry exited and looked at them before he motioned for them to come in, which they did so excitedly. The two stripped to nothing again and giggled as Terry tossed his own clothes aside and gave off a soft laugh when he saw them awing at his rod. He sat down by the rocky wall and watched as Mal and Fe got on each side of him and ran their tongues along both sides of his shaft. A few more moans escaped his lips as he leaned back against the wall and placed his arms behind his head as his eyes gazed softly on the two sisters working their tongues skillfully along his cock. Mal and Fe then started to suck him off now and took turns bobbing their heads at rapid paces as well. Only a few more minutes later did he reach his climax and fired his seed onto their faces. Just as he did, Nema came in and noticed before she bowed to him.

"Husband, have you impregnated them yet?" Nema asked.

"No, But I was about to," he said, "can you hold them still?"

"Yes husband, shall I strip as well?"

"Yes, please."

Nema joined the trio in their nudity and sat with her legs cross on the ground before beckoning Fe to come closer. Fe did so and laid with her back on Nema''s legs while her arms were wrapped around Fe's waist. Terry got down on her knees just as Nema told her that it was going to hurt a lot when he put it in, which led her to bite her lip nervously. Then it happened, Terry's cock pushed into Fe and her face went pale as she screamed out in agony. However, instead of pounding her while she was in pain like he did with Nema, he let her adjust so that the pain would die down, as Nema had told him he would have to do when he wasn't marrying. When he moved again, she could feel no pain, and instead, a sense of pleasure as his cock slid in and out of her. Fe let off a few moans, short and low ones, as she was tired and not sure if she could bear to be awake much longer, but did so for her chief anyway so she knew that she would mother his children. He suddenly changed his speed and began to move his hips more rapidly as he lifted her lower body up. Fe's walls began to tighten around Terry's cock as she felt her insides twisting as he mind went black with pleasure. She soon couldn't hold it back any longer and she came hard. A minute after, Terry finished off inside her before pulling out and looking at Mal. She understood and nodded before biting her lip as she got on her hands and knees for him. She closed her eyes before feeling the same pain that Fe did and squeezed her knees together while her upper body fell forward. Once his cock was deep enough, he let her adjust before grabbing her by the ass and ravaging her womanhood. He wasted no time in being gentle, instead he fucked the M'Ha'Tan like a wild animal in mating season. He bent forward not too long after and reached around to grope her breasts, which was easy since sh and him were the same size. Just like Fe, Mal's mind went blank with pleasure as he pounded her, and also like Fe, she came soon after her walls tightened around his cock. He impregnated the second girl with his seed before he pulled out and sat back with a soft sigh. 

As they relaxed, they could hear something outside running around. They peeked between the folds in the blanket and outside they saw the blue eyed M'Ha'Tan that was watching them from earlier. She was scouting the camp but when they saw her, she immediately made a mad dash for them with her hooked dagger raised and held in a backwards grip as she did, her movements seeming ape-like as she moved. When she was in range, she jumped at Terry but was stopped when Nema bashed her to the side with her shoulder. She would have to thank Alda for teaching her that if she ever saw her again. Nema stood over their attacker as she got up before she was pinned down by Nema.

"You are all fools! You allow cursed blood to lead you and mother his cursed children!" She said as Terry came up to her.

"You think I'm cursed?"

"You are not M'Ha'Tan! You are no true chieftain!"

"No, I'm not. But I became one when a tribe raised me to be one."

"Lies! No clan would raise a cursed child!"

"No? What if I told you it was my dying wish then?"

"Dying wish? You lie! You still live!"

Terry shook his head before Nema said, "no, it's true. He did die but was cloned."

"What?!" The M'Ha'Tan exclaimed, "impossible! If that is so then... you resurrected yourself?"

"I mean, well... I guess?" Terry said in a confused tone.

"Then you are him!" The M'Ha'Tan said in astonishment, "you are the one who will work to unite all tribes!"

"What?"

"The old gods spoke to me! I hear them all the time! They tell me the future, past, and present! They say that the tribes will bee brought together by a man who returned from death itself!"

"I... okay then. Let her go Nema."

"But... Yes beloved." Nema said and released the strange M'Ha'Tan.

She sat up on her knees and rubbed her wrists before saying, "I am Shazra, I am a shaman. And if it would not trouble you, I would like to join your tribe."

"What does a Shaman do exactly?"

"We are a forgotten member of the tribes. I am afraid I am also the only one left, but you ask what we can do? We speak to the Old Gods and comprehend languages that you cannot." She said.

"Is that so? Then I would gladly take you into my tribe." He said.

She smiled and said, "thank you Chieftain, I would also like to inform you, that even I am not outside the status of mother."

He gave her a nod before he told her he would make her a mother at a later date as there were already enough to deal with at the moment. It was only a week later when the first child was born. Nema laid in a tent built by Shazra after she hunted and killed a pack of Luperdines. The Mal and Fe also laid their, their bellies enlarged as the childs they were bearing grew at a faster rate than a Mature M'Ha'Tan. Nema screamed as the pain of the birth was taking over her mind while Shazra played the midwife. Terry stood to the side as he watched her squeeze the child out before Shazra took it in her arms and handed it to him. Terry looked down at it and quickly found it was a daughter and thought of a name. He whispered a name into the infant's ear before he handed the child back to Nema.

With that being his only business there, he left the tent and sighed before looking at the top of the mountains of ice surrounding him. Atop one, he could see two huntresses just before they ducked behind the geography. He shrugged, assuming it was just nothing and decided to return to his duties as the chieftain. Meanwhile, the two huntresses spoke in hushed tones to one another.

"Did he see us?" The first asked.

"I don't think so, but we should tell Franok. He would want to know a child has been birthed."

"Why did he give up his favorite daughters?"

"They were obsessed with this strange new Chieftain. Franok did not want to lose his people to him, so he had no choice. I won't lie to you, I think I can see a war on the horizon."

"Why bother? He has no Huntresses, no true tribe?"

"Give it time my sister, but I agree with you. Fighting him would be a waste of time and energy."

**A/N: Sorry if this seems shorter than the last one, I really wanted to get a few more things done but I decided I'll save them for another chapter. Also, sorry I left about the same amount of smut in this one, next chapter will probably be less storybuilding and more smut to make this story live up to it's name. Anyway, if you enjoyed the chapter, then I'm glad you did and I hope you have a wonderful day! Edit: Actually, I looked over how much smut was in this chapter alone and think it might've been enough.**


End file.
